Ventus
"Well at least one of you is smart" - Ventus to possible new recruits Ventus is a lone sylph and a hero from the dead war. Appearance Ventus is a sylph of average height with a toned build, and long silver hair with a blue tint in the light. He has striking blue eyes with silver specks, and his body is covered in scars hidden by his moving blue tattoos that shift with the winds he controls around him. Biography Early Life Ventus was born to a simple woman, the daughter of a miller, in the small village of Marshbarrow, he never knew his father. At the age of ten Ventus' mother became pregnant again, giving birth to a little girl who was also a sylph. Ventus became extremely protective of his little sister, at the age of twelve Ventus' mother died of illness leaving the two children as orphan's. Since they were not human and had no family the children were not welcome in the village and forced out. Ventus learned to hunt so that he could feed them, and the two lived in the woods alone for years. One day when Ventus was out hunting, and Vellia was around 4, Vellia was taken. Ventus hunted down his sister and came across a temple to Zoser the gods of the winds. In this temple Ventus saw a group of fanatics cutting into a eating his still breathing baby sister. Ventus attacked them with his knives and managed to kill the cultists quickly. He got to his sister and held her, as her innards fell out of her and she drew her last breath. At this point Ventus suffered a mental break and repressed the memory. He wandered off into the woods, forgetting the place and that he ever found his sister. Ventus was consumed with the need to find his sister and bring justice to the ones that stole her from him. He spent the next fifty years searching Dondar for the cult killing all of the cultist he could, saving many sylphs along the way sending them to Amphitrite to wait for him with the naiads. His years of solitude further shattered his broken mind, causing him to lack in the most basic of social skills. Dead Wars Ventus had just finished hunting down a branch of the cult, when he was attacked by a horde of skeletons that busted through the ground. Ventus was knocked unconscious and left for dead. His body was found shortly after by Emeth Mechapes, who took him to the guildhall of the Fate Slayers in Arcton. Once Ventus woke up he wandered around his new surroundings until he encountered a demon named Griffith. Griffith requested Ventus' help in clearing out some near by caves, which he did. While clearing the caves Ventus came across another sect of the cult of Zoser. Griffith asked if Ventus would like his help, which he turned down. Ventus snuck into the cave the sect was utilizing and killed all of them but failed to save the Sylph they were experimenting on. Ventus did learn that the cultist had discovered a way to siphon some of the syplhs natural wind affinity. Ventus then reunited with Griffith and after his offer of help and his display of power Ventus was willing to think of him as a friend almost. After returning to the guildhall and meeting Emeth for the first time conscious, the guild was given a mission that involved them infiltrating a keep and rescuing an old friend of Emeth's. Ventus was a large asset during this mission as stealth and infiltration were his specialties. Ventus was then offered a place with the guild which he begrudgingly accepted. While on the last mission Ventus ran into a sylph he had rescued years ago who had since then become a skilled ranger. This sylph, Cenil, informed Ventus that a sect of the cult was making a lot of headway in experimentation but raking up a large body count, but shipping the bodies to a unknown location. Ventus agreed to go with Cenil and investigate. The two syplhs arrived at a temple being patrolled by a few cultist who were easily dispatched with Ventus' knives. After making sure the area was clear Ventus entered the temple unable to save the sylph they were currently experimenting on but was able to kill both the guard and his scientist. Through torture Ventus was able to find out what was happening with the bodies and the two sylphs decided to mimic the cults activities with the dead bodies in hope of finding the person or group responsible for stealing all of the sylph bodies. The two took the caravan of dead bodies and headed out. Once they were in the designated meeting spot there was a rumbling underground and the caravan started sinking into the ground. Ventus unwilling to loose the trail jumped onto the caravan and was swallowed by the ground and a giant undead worm. Ventus was able to kill the worm from inside and escape, but that was the end of the trail, with nothing left to follow Ventus suggested Cenil head to Amphitrite and wait for him there. Ventus returned to the guild hall and was immediately taken away on another mission to stop the resurrection of a demon lord. The guild stopped in Amaranthia where Ventus upgraded all of his weapons. The guild soon continued forward to the summoning spot. Ventus snuck in and saw a group of people about to sacrifice civilians. A small group snuck in following Ventus passing on what he saw while the majority stayed outside and distracted the outside forces. The group was able to stop the ritual but were deceived, the ritual was to permanently seal Maloron. After stopping the ritual the elf present turned into a black demon, and Maloron appeared from black flames springing forth from the alter. The group fled shortly after Maloron killed Griffith. When the guild returned to their hall an evil man stood in their common room let in by Jeff. As Dante Goldenblade attempted to strike a deal with the guild based of the premise that the enemy of my enemy if my friend, Ventus made snarky remarks as he was still hurt by the fact that the first person in his life he looked at remotely as a friend had died. Dante was unpleased with Ventus attitude and attacked him, knocking him to the ground with magic, before leaving. Ventus still pissed took his anger out on Jeff, as Jeff was the incompetent receptionist who let Dante in. Ventus poisoned Jeff killing him and told Emeth about it after the fact. A succubus who had recently arrived disposed of the body and happily took over Jeff's position. Ventus was then charged with testing three groups of new recruits, he tested all the groups stealth like abilities but also tested one groups values. After the test most of the new recruits were not a fan of Ventus, or his personality. Several of the new recruits were invited into the guild. After they had their sleeping arrangements dealt with, the recruits went on a mission of their own while Ventus and the others made way back to Amaranthia to deal with Maloron. On the way there, Ventus began discussing trying to find his sister with Emeth. Emeth seemed to know the future and where his sister was, so Ventus demanded that he take him there. When they arrived, they came to the temple where Ventus lost his sister, and Emeth informed him that his sister had not been lost that day but but that she had died instead. This caused Ventus to have a mental break down, attacking Emeth and knocking him unconscious. Not long after knocking him out, a silver dragon arrived to aid Emeth. As Emeth tried to help him cope with what had happened, Ventus stated that he wanted to be left alone. He later met up with the group again, and requested to officially join the guild. When the group arrived at Amaranthia, they met up with Dante to wage their assault against Maloron. The fight was hard, but Dante's undead took most of the heat from the battle. As the demon drew its final breath, he rose again as an undead thrall controlled by Dante, who escaped with the demon moments later. As they entered Amaranthia to request the aid of a cleric, they were sent back to the guild once again to prepare for the on coming battle. Ventus began seeking advice from the cleric known as Jennifer about the events that had recently passed involving his sister. The two came to the conclusion that he should stay to help the guild, and Ventus began to develop strange feelings for her that he did not quite understand, but being near her seemed to sooth his soul, Ventus wished for friendship and nothing more despite the clerics hints. The following morning, Emeth informed Ventus that he was having a war council with Marcus and some other nobles to decide what to do about Dante. They discovered that a black castle filled with undead had appeared overnight, and that they would likely be making a path towards the guild. The group came up with a battle strategy, and the nobles soon left to gather their forces. During this short perio of waiting Ventus got a rod of holy destructive energy from a dead member of the guilds room and attacked a woman who he had previously seen mutilating a corpse before Emeth stopped him as she was a member of their guild named Lorna Davi. The guild and the nobles forces soon gathered with Dante's moving castle looming in the background getting ever closer. The formulated a quick plan and Ventus set out on his own, using his new rod to decimate Dante's army, with its three shots he managed to eliminate Maloron, and all of the Necromancers in the army. Soon the group entered Dante's castle and made a plan once they were given Dante's supposed location a few floors up. Ventus snuck up the side of the tower as Emeth teleported a group onto the same floor, but Dante wasn't there. There was a attic above them and they could hear Dante talking to a member of his forces, who apparently had a connection to Wolfie, named Roy Arcadia. As soon as the attic door was opened Ventus released obscuring mist filling both layers with thick fog. Ventus quickly laid fire into Dante and notified Emeth of his location. Emeth finished off what was left of Dante as Ventus turned towards this Roy character and peppered him full of shots causing his blood to boil as he fell to the ground dead at Roy's feet. An orb that had been sitting on a table the floor below began to glow and pulse, and when other party members were unable to destroy it, Ventus began to retreat as its pulse waves began to destroy nearby buildings and geographical formations. The guild soon discovered that normal enchanted weapons would damage it so Ventus began to hail arrows on it till the group was able to destroy it. Post Dead War Ventus helped Emeth save his future wife Tyria Mechapes, and in exchange Emeth helped him hunt down the remainder of Zoser's cult. Ventus continued to round up the syplhs and once he was able to destroy the cult of Zoser he and the sylphs present used their wind manipulation abilities to rip their central temple out of the ground. Ventus guided this floating temple over Dondar, and off into the sea, into the Nimiane Archipelago. The floating isle drifted off into the sea and rested there in the sky kept afloat by hours of meditation everyday by the sylphs living there. The sylphs on Amphitrite joined the rest on the floating isle now know as Sidhe, lead by a more functional Ventus as he had come to terms with his sister's passing. Ventus continued to venture out into the world collecting sylphs in an attempt to keep them safe and turning them into a powerful army. Equipment Ventus' main weapons are two daggers named Boreas, but he also has a rapier named Eurus, kukris called Zephyrus, and a cross boat gauntlet Notus. All of his weapons have multiple magical enchantments. Ventus also has multiple artifacts sewn into his skin granting him permanent boosts, he also has a ring of invisibility, and boots that allow him to walk on air. Powers Ventus a subtle wind manipulation like all sylphs which he uses to further intensify his already impressive rogue skills.